Loneliness begets passion
by xstarshimmerx
Summary: A moment of passion ensues once someone makes a move. Night turns to a new light that illuminates both Mikasa and Eren in a way that is more revealing than previously given.


**Mikasa and eren commission... **

Loneliness begets passion

A young girl held the head of a young boy. In a room with only one window, the two of them sat, for once neither held a care for the constant battle they fought. The once luminescent moon now stood beneath clouds of black, casting the room into darkness. Silence. They reveled in it. Or at least until a groan broke it. "mmmmm. Mikasa." in the darkness a head must've turned into the fabric of the girl's clothes. Low words were muffled into the material, quiet whispers that seemed to echo across stone , mikasa, mikasa..."mmm...don't leave me." The slide of his arms and face were faintly seen through the peeking of the moon. They moved as snakes, winding round the waist of the girl, not quite as young as before. His fingers gripped tightly into her sides, not budging once set. "Eren.". Beneath a barely seen tint of red, Mikasa granted herself little resolve and gently allowed herself to smile. Her voice shattered the silence, the moon illuminated the quaint room and the clinging of the boy came to a halt. "Mikasa?"  
Bright Green eyes flashed, casting the rest of his face into confusion. "Mikasa! What are you, what. Why. I-I."Said person held a finger to her lips while gazing into eyes deeper than her own brown ones. Eren stared, momentarily dazed by the intent his best friend and sister held for him. Ripples of light crossed the room as clouds passed and a girl of raven hair leaned forward. Her finger slid slowly, teasingly from his lips, trailing down his chin. The inevitable was about to happen.  
"Wait," breathed Eren. "Mikasa, don't..."For once the girl was uncaring for that of her best friend. It shone in her stare, intent and overtaken by lust; possessed by the slightest hint of worry met his brow. Why the boy who should've reminded her of the worst point in her life? Why not someone better, or more suited to her being? "Eren, trust me."With that one whispered sentence her lips fell upon his, softly at first, but then forceful. Eren gave a hint of a whimper through his confusion. His breathing sped up. He could feel the rush and heat, but couldn't push it down. This, he realized, was the one thing he never thought he truly wanted.  
A seed of worry sprung in Mikasa as she allowed her lips to capture his. Would he reject her? What would happen after this? Thoughts muffled by the return of his lips to hers. Actually, all thoughts were tossed out the window.  
Fingers wound up from places to places. They crept up over arms and shoulders, resting at the neck. They snaked around necks to tug at strands of hair. These fingers entertwined into the tresses of their hair, gripping desperately at whatever locks they could get.  
Groans between gasps of air and the locking of lips, resonated against the stone walls, echoing back only to be repeated over and , lost in the sea of emotions she was fighting, had managed to pull Eren into her lap to straddle her. The friction built, and built and built, as they continued to get closer and closer and closer... His chest was pressed against hers. Their legs were twisted together. Eren had left her lips to trail desperately from her cheek, to the jaw and teasingly ... slowly ... down the side of her neck. His teeth left marks of red, nipping her beautiful pale skin, and claiming it as his trail was halted by the restricting white uniform shirt she wore, buttoned up to her collar. He gave a huff of indignation and began the tedious process of popping off buttons one after another. All the while the girl beneath him took many long, deep breathes as his fingers slid under her . Pop. Pop. With every unleashed button, and every rustle of fabric the tension grew. Mikasa trembled under the cool touch of his fingers as they slid ever so gently from her chest to her stomach to the edge of her jeans.  
"E-Eren!" Mikasa shivered as waves of cool air fell upon her bared skin. "D-Don't t-tease."For the moment said person had stopped but at the words of the girl beneath him he allowed himself to become more desperate than before. His own shirt he shed and in one motion he removed Mikasa of hers. Then he stopped. And stared at the pure beauty of the girl he used to call his sister. After living beside her for so long, he never knew her true self or how dazzling she was. Ivory skin over well toned muscles, bright yet clouded black eyes, those soft locks of raven; he loved everything about her and more as he now had the chance to.  
A soft voice broke his thoughts and his eyes darted to the source. "Eren. Please."And that was all he needed to capture those lips once again, softly and his hand fell to the zipper of here jeans. As his tongue was accepted into her mouth, Mikasa's jeans were slid from her hips. Shirts gone, jeans gone as Eren stripped himself of his own.

**Well that's what I have thus far, and I do appreciate reviews and opinions and thoughts so please! Let me know if this was a hit or miss.**


End file.
